Fleeing a redhead
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Well .. women are problematic ... I think if you run away from her, she runs behind you ...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

** Hi everybody! Naruto IS NOT MINE! NOT EVEN! UNFORTUNATELY, it belongs to Uncle Kishimoto. But this story, Fleeing a redhead, it's totally mine ...**

** Tina Granger! professor, reader and writer for several years to six years fanfics.**

** READ and hopefully you are able to enjoy it as much as I write ...**

**And as my translation is worse than Google's ...The translation of this fanfic BRAZILIAN! is being made by Hioki-san.**

** Many kisses, hugs and laughter guaranteed - let the paper handkerchiefs ready. after all, you definitely will need ... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA (laughter of terror)**

** Tina Granger**

capitulo 01

_ Hey! Hizashi!

The man turned back after hearing his name. Although he hadn't moved a muscle in his face, he felt good by seen the blond young man that called him. Minato Namikaze was his friend since childhood and knew how to read his facial expressions very well.

_Hokage-sama! – Hizashi greeted him, bowing his head. Minato sighed.

_ I think I have already told you that when you are with your friend Minato, you can forget this "Hokage-sama" story – he knew that even if they were the last survivors of an atomic bomb, Hizashi would still calling him Hokage-sama. Just like his twin Hiashi, that was the clan's lieder. In that aspect they were very alike. But Hiashi was much worst.

Hiashi was formal, very aware of the conventions and rules. He remembered when they when they studied in the academy. A lot of times, Minato asked himself if Hiash had swallowed a broomstick when he was a child for maintaining the back straight as ever.

_ Of course, Hokage-sama.

The blond felt like giving him a punch to see if he would stop, but he knew, for self experience that it wouldn't happen. Minato smiled, imagining the Hyuuga twins being driven by his master Jiraya. The perverted would receive so much sermons that his hair would get white!

He laughed, remembering Jiraya's hair was already white. Hizashi looked at him slightly curious.

_Shopping? – Minato tried to swallow the laughter when he noticed Hizashi carried a bag. When Minato tried to see what was inside Hizashi flushed putting the bag in his back.

_ Any reason to call me?

_ Are you in a hurry?

_ In a certain way – Megume would pluck the liver of Hizashi if he got late.

_ Is it that bad? – Asked Minato, knowing the friend's wife special state.

_ Honestly? – Hizashi sighed – Send me to a war in the snow country! This are being the worst months in my life!

Minato thought a little.

_ Well if you really wanted I could…

_ Seeing my son growing in Megume's belly outweighs all the rest.

_ So… No wars?

_ Not for me.

The man smiled, and without even knowing, Minato started to walk with Hizashi to the clan.

_ How are the preparations for your brother's wedding? His bride didn't run yet?

Hizashi laughed. Tomoe was passionate by Hiashi since…ever. She growled following his brother, watching him, hearing his words like if they were the most important things anyone could ever say. And even the marriage between them had being a combination in the principal family, Hizashi knew that the bride would be the happiest of the woman. She managed to make his brothers heart to see her. And reluctantly Hiashi confessed he had hasty the marriage to stay closer to his wife.

_ Excellent. And I doubt that my brother want to any day get rid of her.

Minato laughed, it was REALLY hard to imagine HYUUGA HIASHI in love. But not so hard as the task je proposed himself to do.

_ How is Kushina?

_ Getting me crazy – the word got out faster and sincerest than he planned to.

_I see – Hizashi sanded a fun look at his ex-teammate – Have you ever thought about payback?

_ And finish without my… - he self interrupted when he saw a certain girl coming in his direction. Kushina, and she was… in one word, furious. Although she'd be much more attractive, he was sorry for the poor that aroused the fury of the redhead.

It wasn't so hard because in each hand of her was a ear. And in each ear… Minato moaned advanced… Obito and Kakashi tried to get away.

Kushina's honey eyes, when saw Minato sparkled.

Konoha's golden flash thought seriously about running away from there. But that would imply leaving Kushina loose in the city. Dressed like that. A Kimono exposing much of the… Endowments of shapely thighs, soft breasts and... Was approaching him with decision.


	2. Chapter 2

this chapter, I thank you for reading elary, which corrected the chapter. The story HAS humor, and I wanted to provide a different audience for the Brazilian - Portuguese.

I just read fics in my language. I can not write or read in another language - to watch subtitled movies ... understand but then ... I can not ...

finally ... someone is available to correct the fictions in the blunders that the person who told me he would help put the fanfic in English...

Chapter 02

-How could both of you be so incompetent to the point of letting them realize you were there?  
Jiraya scolded the two teenagers in front of him, that snorted hearing the reprimand. They were in the forest, some days after Obito and Kakashi were caught by Uzumaki Kushina, spying on her and Hyuuga Tomoe in the hot springs.  
- Obito's fault.  
-It's not just MY fault you…– Jiraya was forced to hold Obito, because the gennin tried to fight up his teamate, who just looked at him uninterested  
- Use this energy not to be caught. Will you give me the details or not? – Jiraya almost threw the boy on the floor, that got up grimacing at him. – Kakashi?  
- We used your instructions... And arrived at the roof of the spa.  
- But we were at the male side. – Obito shook his head, disconsolate. Jiraya became frustrated, putting his head against a stone in the floor. -A vision of hell! I never thought Ibikki had that much hair in his back!  
- Forward, forward! – Jiraya tried to recover, it did not matter if there existed a hairy bald jounin . He wanted to know some other things.  
- Well... then we went to the female side, realizing that Kushina-san and Tomoe-san...  
- The owner of the most beautiful eyes of konoha! – Obito seemed to go into a trance. – The most endearing smile ... Lips sweeter ... Sinuses ...  
- He still has not overcome this infatuation? – Jiraiya asked Kakashi, remembering that Obito already sighned for the hyuuga since the last summer. Kakashi gavee a negative nod.  
- And the most ugly, embarrassed and angry that she has is her future husband! – Obito concluded some tem minuts after, making Jiraya wonder where did the boy drew so much inspiration just to describe a woman... the sannin eyes shined.  
- Obito would you parents let you travel with me for a while?  
- Sensei, we are getting out of the point. – Kakashi actually was trying to get out the topic of Hyuuga Tomoe.  
- you are right dear Kakashi. So what? –  
- well... Kushina-san was sitting talking to Tomoe-san. – Kakashi got back to the report, trying to be impassive before the enthusiasm of Obito. – Regarding the likely candidates to boyfriends.  
Obito laughed.  
- you were mentioned – the Uchiha put his hand in the back of his head, rememering the sharp response of Uzumaki when Tomoe had said Jiraya's name.  
- Really? – Jiraiya's eyes had flames in them. – What did the red-haired goddess said in my respect?  
- that she would rather kiss a goat to be near a pervert like you.  
Kakashi actually stifled his laught at the disappointment that came across the face of Jiraiya.  
- She has been spending to much time Tsunade.- He shaked his hand, giving not to much importance to the information. – What else? Did you just stayed there hearing instead of looking?  
Obito and Kakashi glared at him annoyed.  
- Not the case .Will you listen to the rest of the history or just do as Minato sensei, and almost try to kill us? – Obito rebuked  
- Hum... the convesation was that intresting?  
- Well, it was!. – Kakashi answered him. – Kushina-san gave her opinions on each guy Tomoe metioned. For Kushina, Aburame is to weird and she wouldn't stick her mouth into a beehive. –  
Obito swallowed his laugther to continue: -Yamanaka, was to "flower" for her.  
- She wouldn't want to always have two pleasures with Achimiki -Kakashi raised an eyebrow - And asked Tomoe-san whether it was necessary to explain  
- Tomoe-san is so cute ...– Obito looked in clouds, while clutching his own cheeks. – IF she doesn't accept me, I will marry her daughter!  
- Like Hiashi-san would accept an idiot into the family – Kakashi provoked his colleague, that this time fell on the floor because Kakashi turned away at the last moment when Obito lurched to strangle him.  
- BAKA! – Obito was stoped by Jiraya.  
- Enought! End the narration! – the pervert was already thinking about the end of the story.  
- Well... Kushina-san said she wouldn't date any of those ugly criatures, bossy and annoying like Hiashi , or a problematic like Nara  
- ...cute... – Obito was practiacaly shining. – Tomoe-san defended his crappy boyfriend, saying that since he was the leader of the Hyuuga he had to give orders and stand firm so that no one would control him.  
The two boys sudenly looked at each other and laughed.- Hey, whats so fun?  
- Funny sensei, was Kushina-san's answer about Minato sensei.  
- What was it?  
- Imagine, that it made the idiot of Obito say out loud that if sense did that he would be mad, blind and without any sense! Practically giving our location for that crazy redhead to find us, grab our ears and fly through the city, looking for sensei.  
- And in the midst of a discussion that frankly I thought would leave a Namikaze Junior, she let us go.  
- We managed to escape, getting as far away as we could from the discussion.  
- But I think you can imagine the end of it, right?  
- How could I not imagine seeing Minato's purple eye?– Jiraya felt sorry for his student. Frankly, he didin't taught him well. Obito seemed a little distant. – And you?  
- Me what?  
- Would you stop saying that kinds of things about Hiashi? He can hear you and...  
- Bah! The Hyuuga have super-vision not super- audition. And even more, hell will freeze the day Tomoe-chan's future husband stop being ugly boring, grumpy, bossy and... – Obito stoped and frowned when he felt Kakashi poking him; he turned to angryly face his colleague – Why did you do that?  
- Because I still think the world needs a stupid like you. – Kakashi motioned for him to look behind .When Obito turned around, Hiashi Hyuuga was glaring at him: white eyes flashing with hate.  
Off Jiraya, there were no sign he do been there.


	3. Chapter 3

- Ohya Hokage-sama. - Jiraiya sat next to former pupil with a smile. Asked the waiter for a bottle of the little restaurant, which moved away to fetch what the legendary ninja asked.  
Minato did not take his eyes from the cup of sake, as if searching for the solution to the Ninja War.  
- Ohayo sensei.  
- This concern is due to what? - Without giving chance to respond Minato, Jiraiya continued. - Ah, purpose ... you do not even want to know what the goddess redhead thinks of you?  
Upon receiving an acid look of the student, Jiraiya almost fell down laughing. Had finally found the point ... Minato irritable, so you might say.  
- I do not care. - Minato returned to his sake, trying to ignore the fun of sensei. It was still extremely angry with the fact that Kushina had inadvertently insulted.  
- Are you sure?  
- The boys have told you? - He asked, feigning indifference. Jiraiya made a gesture that could mean either yes or no.  
- When they were getting the better part, that vulture disrupting the conversation got testy. - Jiraya started a small conversation with the waiter totally random. When this came moments later, he continued. - Then I remembered I'd left the kettle on the stove with the tea e. ..  
- Why not just take off like that one ...  
- Hey! You're talking to your sensei! - Jiraya showed offended.  
- I'm talking to a ... - The word that gave Minato Jiraiya did raise an eyebrow. The sneer has wanted to punch that Minato sensei.  
- What a filthy mouth, Hokage-sama ... - Jiraya fixed his eyes on the door of the restaurant.  
- Waiting for someone? - Minato was not really interested. But considering that Jiraiya was reeking of some cheap perfume, and hair thrown back and the expression of scoundrel, rascal, when conqueror who had had any encounter with a woman ... It was no doubt  
- Is not that obvious? - Smiled, all teeth showing.  
- She is about to be admitted to this hospice or with a foot in the grave?  
- Walked kissing the redhead, was it? Or is it missing?  
If Jiraiya had the least love for life, stop with that, Minato thought, one more glare to the sensei.  
- Why not scored after the meeting in his dorm room?  
- Because this is her favorite restaurant ... And alias ... because you were not stuffing your face somewhere else? - Jiraya asked ironically. - Is not it because this is the restaurant where Uzumaki has at least five days a week or better ... While you have money?  
Minato sighed.  
- I need to apologize to Kushina.  
- E? would not you rather just go to her house? At a time like this, it must be all perfumed, wrapped in a towel ... - Jiraya knew he was playing with luck, but now that he discovered how annoying Minato ... would not stop it!  
- Sensei! - Minato was stained, but the words of sensei began to give her views ... Jiraya hissed.  
- Damn, man dressed as she is a cat and tidy is even hotter! Minato look there! - Jiraiya pointed to the door, a line of drool dripping from his mouth. Minato turned only his eyes, gasping with the loot. Finally, spat in her mouth not to drown. Upon Jiraiya, who rose from a jump, complaining. Minato did not hear a single word, concentrate on what he saw.  
Kushina had just come through the door, wearing sandals ninjas, a navy blue shorts, a baggy red shirt, cut the neckline, sleeveless. The bra appeared black, contrasting with the white skin.  
For the first time, Minato route of hair tied in a ponytail. You should be wearing earrings tiny, because the lobes of his ears seemed to shine. The red lips looked bigger, probably the result of teeth fixed to them ... The expression of sullenness, it was lovely.  
She looked at the two, frowning. After face them for a few seconds, she sighed. And headed straight to their table.  
- Jiraya. - She said dryly. - Could you do me a favor?  
Purposely ignored Minato, who tried not to let the jaw drop.  
- Sure, hime. What do you ask that I do not smiling?  
Die. She thought, staring at him with hazel eyes narrowed. Then answered.  
- Do not let perverts come in my wake. I'll be too dead to punch them. - Turned. He left the restaurant slowly, hands in his pockets.  
- I swear I did not ... - Jiraya started talking, stopping when he realized that Minato had disappeared. - I do not have to bet with Tsunade, to know he was behind her ...


	4. Chapter 4

hello guys!

Another chapter. I hope you are enjoying it ... If there is ever a word, an expression is not understood, please question.  
Conversations we understand!

kisses

Tina Granger

Kushina walked quickly, without paying attention to anything. His mind was boiling, due to the mad scheme that was bursting in your mind. She had no doubt he would be able to save Tomoe. She could not help save her friend because ...

He breathed deeply, staring at the starry sky. Damn Ero-senin! If she survived that night, the pervert would kill without blinking! Snorted, thinking that pervert exhibitionist, was weighed with the observer.

He held the ponytail, smiled for a moment, remembering the expression of ero-hokage ... A sly smile on his lips flowed the redhead, but then frowned. If ero-sennin had not blackmailed, she would have been obliged to dress up as if to seduce someone ... Although before you kill that son of a mother, she would end the first race of those brats to have a big mouth you have!

And to think that Tomoe and she had long prevented the boy beat Hiashi Uchiha ... well, will help Tomoe's fiance she had had, but after listening to the boy stand on the dark FUCAS proud that he was a bun ... she had not resisted help you.

Began to walk, passing the steps of the plan to take Tomoe within the clan. She would get called or not ...

Suddenly a hand was placed in his left arm. Without thinking, Kushina hit her. The night had a moon that would allow to see who it was. The redhead, began to try to hit the creature, but was extremely agile. Every move that she tried to give the person who was leaning against it drew the body part.

- Mad! - She finally cursed before, that the person to hold the waist with one arm and with the free hand he covered his mouth.

Kushina had no doubts. He bit with maximum strength he could, tearing a scream of pain from the lips of Minato.

- Kami! Do you by chance have some kinship with the Inuzuka?

- No. But if you get closer, Konoha will need more than a hokage!

Kushina's eyes became accustomed to the figure of minato. Now he was no longer just a scary blur that made her act like a terrified gennin. She could see, or rather, intuit, the blond massaging the hand.

- I think you would not go that far. This intending to kill why?

- Why? Well .. I do not like perverts watching me in the bath. I do not like perverts blackmailing me. And also do not like idiots who take advantage of weakness for women ...

- Weakness female? - Minato Kushina had seen in action. She was a hothead. He had an excellent taijutsu. Already ruined some plans with impulsivity. All his speeches were full of conviction. Fragility and Kushina were two words that could never be said in the same sentence.

- Humf! - Kushina snorted and turned away. He had not realized how long were the flaming hair, to get them full in the face. Clean, smelling a flower that he could not remember the name.

- You are going to the Hyuuga?

- Since Tomoe still lives there, I think so. - She replied wryly. Minato breath, asking for patience.

- What exactly are you thinking of doing?

- Remove Tomoe there.

- Why?

- For a smart guy, you're acting worse than the stupidity of your student! Reasons a little bit ... Tomoe marry up with the goat perverted Jiraiya if her parents told.

That statement, Minato had nothing to say. Although he was in love with Hiashi, if the parents of Tomoe told her to marry any one she would marry.

- And? - He left that it had concluded its thinking.

- This morning, after we save that ero-bantam the hands of the groom Tomoe, I took him to hospital ... And a pervert exhibitionist accused me of beating that depraved growing.

Minato felt his cheeks get the hair color of Kushina.

- Daria you to forgive me for that? I tried to find during the day, after I explained the situation, Kakashi.

Minato's eyes did not see the smirk of the redhead, but found the give of her shoulder.

- Whatever. - She turned back and went again to walk, when the Hokage continued.

- And one more thing. DO NOT CALL ME FOR MORE Exhibitionism pervert!

- A guy who takes a shower and came into the world in a river where unsuspecting innocent girls can spend ... would be called?

Minato could not see her face, but knew she should be controlling his laughter.

- And girls who disappear with the clothes of an innocent man should be called as?

- Huh ... After walking with the goat perv, is beginning to look like him. - Kushina began to walk. That or they would start an endless debate, where she knew that her arguments would end up being a kick in the ... Minato Junior? Although he was not there great things ...

- Daria to come back here and finish explaining your reasoning?

- After that I'm stupid! - She spoke aloud, and walked on. Minato gritted teeth. Discuss that subject, he did just that angry. He knew she would not go back, they'd be hitting the same key ... How could anyone be so ... so ... He did not even know how to set!

He passed a hand through the neck, exasperated. If we ever create a strategy of giving the enemy something drive you crazy, your first option would be to give parents the old redhead swirl, wrapped in pink with red hearts. And without the right to return!


End file.
